


Life Without Fraser by Littera Abactor [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Moose, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "Life Without Fraser, or How Ray Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Moose" by Littera Abactor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Without Fraser by Littera Abactor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Without Fraser, or How Ray Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Moose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400) by [Littera Abactor (thefourthvine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/Littera%20Abactor). 



Length: 4 minutes  
Download from [the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-without-fraser-or-how-ray-learned-to-stop-worrying-and-love-moose) or from [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhu8p2n8vlshz49/moose.mp3).  
[Stream it on Tumblr](https://aethel-podfic.tumblr.com/post/95593508800/aethel-a-short-podfic-i-recorded-in-2010)


End file.
